Nightmare Symdrome
by InvisibleVamp14
Summary: Before Teacher/David got the building and the city became a what it was. The city was once a small village and the building was own by a mysterious doctor who take in some trouble youth, he had taken in five children so why not take in one last child. Little did he knew the world he knew would change after taking in this child.
1. Chapter 1

Mirror, mirror on the wall,

The ant told me that the frog is bad,

The frog told me that the cat is bad,

The cat told me, "No, the rabbit is the worst of them all.",

So I…XXXXed them all.

A young girl (about twelve) with pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes wearing a white button down shirt under a black sweater/jumper, blue squirt, white & blue stripped stockings, and black shoes.

She followed a doctor though a hallway pasting four doors to stand in front of last door next to the bathrooms. The doctor unlocked the door and opened it to show a bedroom. A bed to the left, a closet next to it, a bookshelf with two books on it, and a desk.

"This will be your room from now on," the doctor stated giving the girl a blue notebook, "write in that journal often and put it in the basket before bed. Also, this is yours as well."

He handed her the key he used to open the door. She stared at it then put it in the pocket of her squirt then she hugged her new notebook.

"Now Miss Lindell get settled in when you are done go visit the other children and then head to my office," he explained turning to the door, "Explore if you like."

He left her alone, she listen to fading sound of her footsteps until nothing was heard. She closed the door and looked around.

"My new…home," Alice whispered looking at around the room. She sighed and walked out her room to greet her new classmates.

(A.N. The reason for putting sweater/jumper is because of what people call it)


	2. Chapter 2

-Meeting the Others part 1-

Alice walked over to the next door she read 'Hollie' knocking on it. Not for a second she waited, then out of shock. The door flew open to show a girl, Hollie, Alice thought, with orange curly hair, palish skin, chocolate brown eyes. She wore a white long dress shirt under a purple dress with white lace, white purple polkadot stockings, and black shoes. She reminded Alice of the candy/soda commercials on any of the TV's at the hospital.

Hollie pulled Alice into her room, which, Alice noted, was like hers only it had a beautiful sparkling dark purple dress where the bookcase was in Alice's room and walls were a lavender color.

"Hi Alice," said Hollie smiled, "I'm Hollie W. How is your room?"

"Really beautiful," Alice smiled back she then she noted that Hollie was holding something behind her back.

"What do you have behind your back?" Alice ask in pure confusion.

Hollie squealed as she revealed an item. Alice froze as she stared at the an item.

"You can take it," Hollie giggled, "it's a present for you."

With a quick "are you sure" look back at the purple dressed girl, Alice slowly pulled her hand out and wrapped it around the item then brought her hand back to examine the item. A pretty handmade, yes handmade, bunny keychain. The bunny was pure white in a cream colored button down shirt, black vest with white stripes going down it, a red jacket over it, and a blue (the same color as her stockings) bow tie. In its paws it was held a gold pocket watch.

"Hollie," Alice gasped in shock of the beauty of this small keychain. That she tried to ask, "How did you know-? Did you ma-?"

Hollie just simply put her hand into a small pocket she had on her dress, how Alice didn't see that shocked her, and pulled a key that matched her key, but this one held a beautiful red vixen/female fox. The fox wore a black evening dress. She held a gingerbread man in her paws.

"This is Jessica," Hollie answered allowing Alice to hold it, "one of first keychains I made for the other children because you can tell why I want and needed to."

Alice nodded in agreement as she realized that if hers and Hollie's look the same plus the other three other children...

"Were there an... incident?" Alice asked, giving a curious glance at the red hair girl who held a look an far away memory was actually happening right then and there.

"Yes," Hollie replied, "and as for knowing what your favorite animal was. The doctor told me before, after one of his visits."

Alice did remembered being asked, well now she knows. The two girls chat a little bit then Alice waved at her.

Now she stood in the hallway, then she glanced over at the next door. The door of a Mr. Matthew. She walks over to it and raised her hand to knock.


End file.
